


This Beating Heart

by Izuniias



Category: Final Fantasy Versus XIII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Falling In Love, Implied Relationships, M/M, Promptis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izuniias/pseuds/Izuniias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He fell, and boy, did he fall hard.. And all because of a silly love song..</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Beating Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: Noctis's reaction when he fell in love with Prompto?
> 
> Decided this was cute, kinda fit in with an existing songfic I had in mind.

The prince awoke, settled into the back seat just behind the passenger side. He had assumed that they had been ambushed, spotted, or just may have run into a beast in the road but no. The end of his blissful sleep was caused none other by a rambunctious blond, currently fighting with the driver over music, more so about turning the radio back on. Their trip had consisted of silence but every so often they would find themselves within range of a radio station and for the others, it had seemed like a Godsend but for their driver.. Well it had lead to a few minor headaches.

"Ignis, please! I'm gonna die here!" The gunner had groaned, fidgeting in the back seat and jokingly leaning against Noctis, his tongue stuck out past his lips as he played dead.

"Yeah yeah! We can't survive without our sharpshooter, ya better change the station before he really dies!" Gladiolus grinned, sneaking a hand over to the radio, only to have it swatted away before he could even turn it. "Hands on the wheel!" He added, rubbing his hand as he huffed softly. Joking or not, it had still hurt, just a bit anyway.

"Believe me, I can manage the wheel and both of you if I wanted." Ignis sighed, his gaze never faltering and remained locked on the road which only seemed to scare the others as to how he could drive and know what they were doing. No matter, that would remain a secret for him and him alone to know. He chuckled, hearing them groan in defeat. Peace and quiet was a blessing for him, winning was just an extra bonus.

 

"Ignis," Noctis had been the one to break the silence, looking over to a now pouty Prompto at his left and an even crankier Gladioulus. He loved the quiet as much as the next person but he didn't enjoy seeing his companions down, even over something as simple as music and well.. He could agree, they could use some music now considering how deafening the silence had become.

"You know they're gonna complain later about it, you should probably let them listen to something." He spoke, his voice soft but it was clear that it wasn't a request but an order. He grinned, watching a rather disappointed Ignis turn the radio on and in seconds, Gladiolus had his fingers on the dials, searching for a station. He shut his eyes, his mind beginning to wander as a now eager gunner had joined in, protesting at each station.

The prince sighed, his mind dwelled on their plan.. How could they go about winning and more so, how could they go about surviving in one piece? They were enemies now, Idola had made sure of that, so much that he had ordered the entirety of Niflheim to set out on capturing them, he had even made it clear that he didn't care if they were captured alive or dead which only seemed to worry him more.. He already had the crystal, so what would it matter if he were alive or not? He shook his head, pulled from his thoughts as he opened his eyes, watching a rather cheery Gladiolus now drumming his hands against the dashboard in rhythm to someone singing.

 

_"_ _Hold your head close to the ground,_

_So you can hear my voice as it starts to sound._

_Can you feel it now, you feel it in your veins?"_

Prompto was singing, _actually singing_ , and this time it hadn't been obscene or lewd and it had caught Noctis by surprise. He watched, his jaw damn near fell open. He had always taunted him about singing, claiming that he'd break glasses, not with how pitchy and high it would be but by how bad it'd be and now? Now he had regretted ever teasing him..

_"Cuz I feel it now, I'll never be the same ,_

_Hear these words what I sing is true ,_

_Every note I write I write them for you."_

He just found himself watching, in absolute awe and he didn't realize that he had begun to study the gunner.. His gaze had locked on his lips, that had seemed oh so soft, despite his constant tripping and falling face first when he was younger. He was no longer focusing on the words, no, just on how his mouth moved, and the sound that escaped them..

_"Can you feel it now? You feel it in your veins,_

_Cuz I feel it now, I'll never be the same ._

_Just settle down this beating heart  and hold me close right from the start ."_

Noctis just kept watching, taking note of the grin on his face as he sang, how he moved about slightly, his hands drumming against his lap in time with Gladiolus' dashboard drumming, how he chuckled between versus and snuck peaks at the prince and yet his voice had remained the same, rich, quality it had yet maintained that lovely vibrato every now and again. He watched, the light in his eyes, the passion, all of this just came from _singing,_ and he found himself noticing new things about the gunner. He noticed how his nose had twitched ever so slightly, how his brows furrowed as the song picked up.. He had never noticed before, or at least, never cared to but now, he could only watch..

_"You set my world on fire but I can't explain ,_

_there's no light to guide me if you're not the flame_

_just settle down this beating heart."_

The Prince had smiled softly, he found himself staring at the gunner, noticing him in a completely different light. He had finally begun to pay attention to the words, his cheeks tinted a soft pink, and for a second he thought his heart had skipped. This was his friend, his best friend even, and now, they weren't cracking jokes, they weren't teasing him, or anything like that.. No, now he was actually noticing him, his voice, his looks and personality, and just  _him.._   And he felt his heart skip yet another beat, watching as the gunner looked his way, cracked a grin, and gave a playful wink.

_"Hear these words what I sing is true._

_Every road I take it leads me to you."_

How long had they been friends..? How long did it take for him to notice this side of him? They had been friends for ages and now he found himself thinking about him.. He could remember the trouble they had gotten into over the years, the broken bones and scraps they had survived together, the scoldings that they had received almost daily from Regis and Ignis from time to time, their sleep overs in the garden, the times they had calmed each other down, and how they had promised to be friends forever and now, he had feared for that promise.. They were friends, he had hoped it'd stay that way but now, he had felt something more, he had even noticed it and how just being around him had put him at ease.. Noctis smiled nervously, shaking his head as the gunner questioned him about everything, why he had been staring, if he was bad, if it was dumb, would Ignis kill him.

"Nah, you're safe." It was all he could manage as his gaze locked with the other's for a brief second and he could feel himself smiling, damn near grinning from ear to ear. He had fallen in love, there was no other way of putting it. He had fallen for him, hard at that, and he was happy to have realized sooner than later. He could feel Ignis staring at him via the rearview mirror, as if he knew and was giving him his blessing.

His name was Noctis Lucis Caelum, and by Gods, he couldn't even guess how hard or fast he had fallen for his best friend and he couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> [I set up a ko-fi if anyone is interested in supporting me and my works! Hopefully if all goes well I can make an attempt to publish more. \o/](http://ko-fi.com/izunia)


End file.
